Can't Let You Go
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson Can't Let You Go, d'Adam Lambert. Cato est tout seul, à présent qu'elle est partie. Et il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur.


Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la chanson, ni les personnages, ni Hunger Games T.T

Chanson utilisée : _Can't Let You Go_ de _Adam Lambert_. Quand j'ai vu les paroles, j'ai de suite pensé à Cato et Clove, à raison ou non.

Personnages : Clove et Cato. Le texte est raconté à travers les yeux de Cato. Quand j'ai écrit cette Songfic, c'était en temps que couple, mais il est plus ou moins possible, à part une ou deux phrases, de le lire comme s'ils étaient uniquement partenaires, si vous préférez. Mais à la base, c'est du Clato.

Thème : Pensées de Cato maintenant que Clove n'est plus là.

Mise en page : Paroles et traductions de la chansons en italique. Ce que dit Cato en normal

Note de l'Auteur : N'oubliez pas une review, please ? X3 J'espère vraiment que Cato n'est pas trop OOC, j'ai fait mon possible pour le respecter.

Can't Let You Go ~ _Adam Lambert_ : Clove/**Cato**

_Guess it was not meant to be…_

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…_

Je n'ai jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça. Au tout début, bien sûr, je savais qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul et unique vainqueur. Toi et moi, on n'est pas comme ces deux tourtereaux du District Douze, qui se ridiculisent devant les caméras. On savait très bien comment ça terminerait, et on s'était chacun promis qu'on ferait tout pour être celui qui rentrerait chez nous, qui remporterait ces Jeux. J'm'imaginais qu'un autre Tribut finirait par te tuer. Je pouvais déjà ressentir la douleur que ça m'infligerait, mais dans ma tête, c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. Cette douleur, j'avais vécu en sachant qu'elle risquerait d'arriver.

Puis ils ont fait cette annonce. Cette horrible et magnifique annonce. Cette annonce pleine d'espoir et qui causa notre perte.

Deux membres du même District pouvaient gagner ensemble. Et tout a entièrement changé. Dans notre façon de nous battre, dans notre manière de penser, dans notre cœur, dans notre esprit. J'ai commencé à croire qu'on allait tous les deux retourner au District Deux. Ensemble. Que tout allait bien finir. Il n'y avait plus de raisons à ce que l'un de nous meurt. On s'est même mis à vouloir nous protéger mutuellement, mais sans le dire à voix haute évidemment. On est des Carrières, quand même…

_But it's not as bad as it seems. It only burns when I breathe._

_Mais ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le dirait. Ça ne brûle que lorsque je respire._

Mais apparemment, dans les Hunger Games, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait…

Et alors que je ne voulais plus qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, alors que j'avais arrêté d'espérer qu'un autre Tribut ne t'élimine pour que l'on n'ait pas à devoir s'entretuer, tout a basculé.

J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment ça a pu se produire. Notre plan était parfait. Tu allais chercher les sacs, et je restais caché dans les bois, prêt à bondir sur le géant du Onze. Où était la faille ? Où avons-nous fait une erreur ? Aurais-tu du m'appeler plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su courir plus vite pour t'atteindre à temps ? Avons-nous été trop confiants ?

J'ai beau essayer de cacher ma douleur, jamais mettre mes sentiments de côté ne m'a paru si difficile. A chaque respiration, j'ai peur de craquer, d'éclater en sanglots. Je ne peux pas. C'est moi. Cato. Le brutal et sanglant Cato. Le Carrière du District Deux. Mais depuis que t'es plus à mes côtés, j'en oublie même qui je suis…

_You saw the way that I fell._

_Tu as vu la manière dont je suis tombé._

Gagner ces Jeux pour toi ? T'en as de bonnes, tu sais, de me dire ça avant de mourir… D'un côté, une colère m'envahit, me donne la rage de vaincre, de tous les éliminer. Oui, mais d'un autre, un désespoir m'euthanasie. Pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée éveillée, alors que je te tenais contre moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, dans cette Arène qui ne me procure plus aucun plaisir ?

J'aurais pu poursuivre le mec du Onze dès le début, ou même cette fille du Feu que je m'étais juré de tuer. Mais quand je t'ai vue, allongée au sol, quand j'ai vu pour la première et dernière fois cette image fragile et désemparée de toi, j'en ai totalement oublié où j'étais. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part ce sang coulant de ton front, ta peau froide, tes mains tremblantes, et tes yeux humides levés sur moi. Et pour la première fois également, j'ai eu peur de la Mort. Peur qu'elle t'arrache à moi et ne te rende jamais.

Je les hais. Tous. Le Capitole, la Fille du Feu, Lover Boy, le Onze que j'ai de toute façon rattrapé après et tué comme il le méritait. Je les hais tous.

_But I'm better off by myself. That's the tale I like to tell._

_Mais je suis mieux tout seul. C'est le conte que j'aime raconter._

Le campement qu'on avait construit ensemble me parait bien désert, maintenant. J'essaie de me mentir à moi-même, de me dire que ça devait arriver, que c'est le Jeu. J'essaie de mentir aux caméras, d'afficher un air neutre, un visage d'indifférence face à la mort de ma partenaire. J'essaie de mentir aux sponsors, de leur montrer que je suis toujours d'attaque, qu'ils ont raison de me soutenir.

Mais c'est l'épreuve la plus dure de toute mon existence. Je me suis réfugié sous un toit improvisé – que t'avais toi-même construit en vitesse – pour m'abriter d'une pluie torrentielle. Je me suis emmitouflé dans la veste qu'ils nous avaient donnée aux débuts des Jeux, capuche sur ma tête. Je reviens à peine de ma poursuite et de mon combat avec le Onze. C'est pour ça que les Game Makers laissent encore un peu tomber la pluie. Ils ont eu assez d'évènements à diffuser pour le moment. Et ça m'arrange. Parce qu'entre ce déluge, mes égratignures, les tâches de sang, mon visage trempé et mes cheveux, collés à mon front, qui gouttent, personne – pas même moi dans le reflet des flaques d'eau – ne peut distinguer le brouillard dans mes yeux et les larmes qui menacent de m'échapper.

_But it's not easy for me to say goodbye. _

_And everything in me, wants you back in my life._

_Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire aurevoir._

_Et tout en moi veut que tu reviennes dans ma vie._

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à t'oublier, hein ? Pourquoi ça fait à crever de mal, quand je repense à ton corps sans vie dans mes bras ? On savait que ça arriverait, non ? On le savait… S'ils nous avaient pas fait croire qu'on pourrait rentrer tous les deux, je serais pas dans cet était là… J'me serais pas fait de faux-espoirs, j'aurais accepté le fait que tu doives mourir… Si t'étais toujours en vie, tu te fouterais de ma gueule.

« _Et alors, il est où le grand Cato ? Tu vas pas pleurer, quand même ? Allez, quoi, ressaisis-toi ! »_

J'entends ta voix moqueuse d'ici… Mais comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit réelle et pas que dans mon esprit.

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

Quand t'es partie, t'as emporté avec toi ma dernière – et mon unique sûrement – part d'humanité. T'aurais du voir ça, comment j'ai combattu et éliminé le Tribut du Onze. Une machine à tuer. Une bête sauvage. C'est ce que je suis, maintenant. Je m'accroche désespérément à toi, mais je sais très bien que les ténèbres en moi ne vont pas tarder à l'emporter.

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

« _Que le meilleur gagne, alors ? »_ C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, avant que les Jeux ne commencent. Avec ce petit sourire dont on ne savait jamais s'il était taquin, narquois, ou sadique. Qu'est-ce qu'on croyait ? Que ça se résumerait à ça ? « Que le meilleur gagne ? » Que ce serait si facile ? Si facile de faire comme si on n'était rien l'un pour l'autre ? Qui aurait cru que les Hunger Games pourraient surprendre à ce point des Carrières, qui se préparent à ça depuis le début ?

_It feels like the dawn of the death. _

_Like bombs going off in my head. _

_Never a moment of rest._

_J'ai l'impression que c'est l'aube de la mort._

_Comme des bombes explosant dans ma tête._

_Jamais droit à un moment de repos._

« _Cato ! Cato ! »_ Ton cri, ton dernier mot, ton appel résonne en moi depuis cet instant. A force de le réentendre, de me le repasser en boucle, je réalise qu'il était teinté de peur. T'avais peur de mourir. Et tu m'as appelé à l'aide. T'as vraiment cru jusqu'au bout, tout comme moi, qu'au final, aucun de nous deux n'aurait à survivre à l'autre. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais arriver. Tu m'as fait confiance, t'as espéré et pensé que je te sauverais, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Cette idée, c'est pire que d'avoir un champ de mines en moi. Tu _me_ _faisais_ _confiance_. T'es bien la première, ça c'est sûr…

J'ai essayé de dormir, pour oublier ton absence, mais avec les cauchemars, c'est pire que tout. Alors, mains crispées sur mon épée puisque c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je me force à rester éveillé. Parce que sinon, je vais revivre sans cesse ta mort. Je me reconnais plus. J'ai toujours cette envie de tuer en moi. Mais elle ne m'amuse plus. C'est uniquement un besoin. Je me demande si c'est mieux ou pire ainsi…

_Nothing kills more than to know. That this is the end of the road._

_Rien ne me tue plus que de savoir. Que c'est la fin de la route._

_Elle est partie. C'est fini. T'es tout seul maintenant._ Chacune de ces pensées me fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Admettre que t'es morte, Clove, ça fait déjà mal. Mais l'accepter, ça, je peux pas. J'y arrive pas. Je devrais, je sais, mais je peux pas. Je peux pas. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'au sang. Un goût amer et rouillé, semblable à mon état psychologique, m'emplit la bouche. J'échafaude dans ma tête toutes sortes de plan pour faire souffrir Lover Boy et sa copine, mais c'est stupide. Parce que ça te ramènera pas, hein, Clo' ?

_And I know I gotta let go…_

_Et je sais que je dois abandonner…_

Au fond, même si je suis fort, j'pense que y'a pas plus de 50% de chance que je m'en sorte. Peut-être même 40%... Oh, j'vais me battre, parce que je te l'ai promis et parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Mais je sais aussi que je dois m'attendre à vivre mes derniers instants.

Je devrais tout simplement oublier ce qui ne concerne pas mon prochain combat. Oublier que t'es plus derrière moi, à lancer tes couteaux avec impatience, sans jamais rater ta cible…

_But it's not easy for me to say goodbye. _

_And everything in me, wants you back in my life._

_Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire aurevoir._

_Et tout en moi veut que tu reviennes dans ma vie._

Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ? Hein ? Que Glimmer ou Marvel soient morts, je m'en fous complètement. C'était une alliance temporaire, si la fille du feu l'avait pas fait, c'est nous qui les aurions tué. Mais toi… Tu sais… Maintenant, j'peux l'avouer. Au début, j'étais heureux qu'on participe ensemble aux Hunger Games. J'ai été agréablement surpris de te voir avancer vers la place de la Mairie, avec ce regard pétillant que tu as avant chaque combat. Mais quand j'ai réalisé ce que ça voudrait dire, je t'en ai voulu, au fond de moi, de t'être portée volontaire. Parce qu'un de mes raisons d'être heureux de rentrer en vainqueur, c'était toi… J'm'imaginais déjà revenir sous les acclamations de tout notre District, te retrouver, et te narguer de mon statut, de mon prénom que tout le monde connaitrait. J't'aurais même encouragée à te porter volontaire l'année suivante.

Et finalement, nous y voilà. Ce futur que je suis en train de vivre ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais pensé qu'il serait…

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

Depuis qu'on est gamins, nos parents nous ont appris à ne pas nous attacher aux autres, à aimer le combat, la violence. Maintenant, c'est dans mes gênes, dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, dans tout mon être. Oui, j'aime faire souffrir les autres. Oui, j'ai adoré découvrir les autres Tributs que j'allais pouvoir tuer. Oui, ça m'a fait rire d'ôter la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais… Depuis ta mort, une question me hante.

Quel aurait été notre avenir, si on était né dans le District Douze, Clove ? J'suis contente d'être un Carrière – ou en tout cas, je l'étais – mais… Si on venait d'un autre District, est-ce que j'aurais tout fait pour te protéger, comme l'a fait Lover Boy pour sa copine ? Si on n'était pas du District Deux… Est-ce-que tu serais pas encore en vie, assise près de moi sous la pluie ?

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

C'est peut-être ça, notre faiblesse, en fin de compte… On est des Carrières. On est pas comme les « fameux amants maudits des 74ème Hunger Games »… Nous, on fonctionne pas avec un esprit de protecteur mais avec celui de tueur. Notre instinct, c'est uniquement celui de la survie, pas celui de l'entraide. Notre but, c'est de gagner, pas de _faire_ gagner. Ce qu'on aime, c'est assassiner, pas créer des liens avec les autres.

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

Putain, Clo'… Si tu savais comme ça fait mal… Ni toi, ni moi, on n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'c'était possible de crever de mal à ce point, pour ce genre de trucs…

_Wish I could find a way. To have all your memories erased…_

_J'aimerais trouver un moyen. D'effacer tous ces souvenirs de toi._

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Evidemment que tu t'en souviens… J'm'étais moqué de toi quand je t'avais vue débarquer dans la salle d'entrainement de notre école… En même temps, t'avais huit ans, et presque deux têtes de moins que moi. C'était tellement ridicule, de te voir te faufiler entre tous ces colosses qui se battaient et s'entrainaient ! Et là, en m'entendant ricaner, tu m'as balancé un couteau en plein visage. T'as vraiment eu de la chance que je l'aie évité à temps, sinon je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, ni comment ça aurait terminé… N'empêche que depuis ce jour-là, on a passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et on s'est tous deux réjoui de pouvoir participer aux Hunger Games…

Est-ce-que, pendant ces Jeux, t'as souvent repensé à nos entrainements au District Deux ? Marvel et Glimmer, je sais pas à quoi ils pensaient en faisant équipe avec nous… Bien sûr, les Carrières font presque toujours équipe, au début. Mais, sérieusement, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance contre nous, si on avait été les quatre derniers survivants ! Eux, ils se connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient pas passé des heures, des jours, des années, à s'entrainer ensemble. Mais finalement, Marvel, il en avait de la chance, de pas connaître Glimmer, de pas avoir tous ces souvenirs d'elle…

_Cause constantly they're haunting me._

_Parce qu'ils me hantent constamment._

Parce que moi, ces souvenirs de toi, j'en peux plus.

Ils me collent à l'esprit encore plus que la pluie me colle à la peau. J'voudrais pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Faire comme si t'étais pas la seule personne qui comptait pour moi… Notre seule erreur, c'tait peut-être de nous porter volontaire, tout simplement… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, pour regarder en arrière. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est pour ça que j'étais né, pour ça que t'as été élevée, pour ça qu'on existait… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on ressemble en rien à Lover Boy et la Douze. Parce que eux, ils avaient l'occasion de s'imaginer un autre futur que celui des Jeux…

_But it's not easy for me to say goodbye. _

_And everything in me, wants you back in my life._

_Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire aurevoir._

_Et tout en moi veut que tu reviennes dans ma vie._

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

C'est la fin. Mon dernier combat. A eux deux, contre juste moi, j'crois vraiment pas réussir à gagner. Mais tant pis. J'tuerai au moins un des deux. J'préférerais la fille du Feu, mais si ça tombe sur Lover Boy, ça ira aussi. Pas question de les laisser gagner ensemble…

Tu sais, Clove, j'suis… désolé. Ouais. J'suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. Désolé qu'on ait été trop aveuglé par notre violence de psychopathes que pour se dire qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre. Désolé que tu te sois entichée d'un mec comme moi, un mec qui a besoin de tuer pour se sentir vivre. Désolé que toi aussi, tu sois devenue comme ça, même si c'était sûrement une des raisons qui faisaient que tu comptes pour moi…

_Can't Let You Go…_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir…_

On pensait d'abord être celui qui gagnerait.

Puis qu'on rentrerait ensemble.

Et finalement, nous revoilà au point de départ…

J'suis pas fait pour exprimer mes sentiments. Pour le peu que j'en ai. Mais avec la pluie, les arbres, et la nuit qui commence à tomber, les caméras ne peuvent pas me voir clairement. Elles ne peuvent ni diffuser, ni enregistrer quelque chose de précis et intéressant. Alors, personne ne voit mes lèvres bouger. Et même moi, je peux faire comme si je n'avais jamais murmuré avec mes premières et dernières larmes se mélangeant à la pluie « _I want you back, Clove… »_

* * *

_Et voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette Songfic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! X3 Si vous voulez me combler, laissez moi une review, s'iou plait __s'iou plait_ _s'iou plait_ _s'iou plait_ :D  



End file.
